


Through the Eyes of the World

by Ennessee



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennessee/pseuds/Ennessee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This short story is for all of those who suffer because they feel betrayed and forgotten by the world. The hardest part of life is the moment you realise that no matter how hard you try, the world will reject you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is for all of those who suffer because they feel betrayed and forgotten by the world. The hardest part of life is the moment you realise that no matter how hard you try, the world will reject you.

Connor looked around him, failing to see the beauty of the land he had worked so hard to preserve. The world felt empty now, his life deprived of any affection. He had struggled for a lifetime, yet his time on this Earth had begun only shortly. He had put his mind under an unbearable amount of pressure, and now he was beginning to fail to keep up with the energy his work required. His body, too, was drained of every drop of fuel he thought he had left.

He had dedicated his lifetime to others, and now others were turning his back at him and ignoring him, hurting him, speaking ill of what he had done in the name of liberty. Of their liberty.

Connor shifted uncomfortably on the large stone he had been sitting on. Years before, on that very same stone, his Mentor had been gazing at the faraway sky. Now he understood. It was not the landscape he had been looking at, but his failures. And now Connor was doing just the same: observing the setting sun, but seeing his death instead. For there is no stronger pain that that of who has given his life for others, but has received ashes and spits instead. Connor knew it already: the time would have come for him to take a decision. What was he to do? Carry on stretching an arm forward to others in a desperate attempt to see the same people that now loathed him smile at him and invite him over for tea? Or was he to turn his back to the world and take a silent vengeance by not taking into account of the suffering?

Connor looked at the sea in search of an answer. Maybe he had not learned anything from life yet, but of one thing he was sure: he was not going to let evil get over his senses. He felt like a pastor forgiving the sinners and hoping to show them a better way. He got up and slowly turned. In the beaming light, the Manor looked magnificent. The only thing missing was a woman waiting for him, and some screaming children.

Silently, he smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Never lose faith! If we stick together, we’ll be strong. Life deceives, but life is also full of wonders!


End file.
